Final Frontier...
by Marcus Aurelius
Summary: A classic tale of suspense, love, and finding yourself in a world where things don't seem to fit...


  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready....I've been waitin for this my whole life."  
  
"I hope you know what your gettin into, kid. We hired you for one reason and one reason alone, because you're the best, and dammit, I expect nothing less then perfect from you. This ain't no small time work you been used to in the country. This is it, top of the game my friend. Don't blow it."  
  
"Whoa...don't forget who your talking to. Quit runnin your mouth and lets get down to business. I didn't come out here for a little fireside chat."  
  
"Heh....well then...let's see what your made of."  
  
The two men swiftly made their way up the scaffolding of the newly constructed genetics laboratory in downtown Midgar. The night was alive with the sounds below, the sounds of the poor and restless scrounging for whatever they could substitute for food and drink. The idea of necessity, to the people in the lower city, was becoming something harder and harder to grasp, as food and water supplies were both cut off by the aristocracy living above.   
  
Midgar was an enclosed city run by the use of the earth's energy called Mako. Mako energy, although hard to grasp its true origin and composition, was said to encompass the powers of the souls lost to the reaper as time drifted by. The energy of the dead was reunited with the earth through their passing, and according to famed theorist Dr. Leonhart, allowed the earth to complete its cycle in replenishing things lost, such as trees and water. Mako energy in its pure form was a rare commodity to find as the company running Midgar and monopolizing the Mako trade, called Shinra, had a stranglehold on all known functioning depositories in the New Continent. Reports from the rebel alliance in the lower city, Boulder, have discovered that Shinra has been building these Mako "reactors" to stock the energy in its pure form for future uses not yet known. But according to Dr. Leonhart, the book of Jenova predicted a day of destruction and empowerment by one man, a man who used the Mako energy for his own evil gains. To prevent this from happening, rebels from around the globe gather to fight the Shinra, hoping to cease their advancements to the Outer Continents. If that battle is lost, their dreams and hopes for a better world may die with it, as Shinra Corp. will be that dark horse looking for total power and control.   
  
Meanwhile, on the top of the lab....  
  
"Let's go! What are you waiting for! We're on the clock here."  
  
"Dammit Wedge, get with it. You gotta crack this password so I can move on."  
  
"God Dammit Cloud, I lost my fuckin shoe on the way up. Quit worryin bout these codes will you." said Wedge.  
  
"The only reason I'm worryin you son of a bitch is because if we don't get out of here in 10 minutes, the bomb is gonna explode with me inside. I'm sure you know what happens when someone gets caught with an exploding bomb in their hands you moron. Let's go here. I don't what to expect on the inside, whether its resistance or a god damn maze." screamed Cloud, frantically.  
  
  
"4, 5, 2, 1....IN! Go dammit! I'll be waitin here for you to get back."   
  
"Alright! If I'm not back in 9 minutes, get the fuck outta here cuz you know somethin is not right. Just save yourself and don't look back!" screamed Cloud as he sprinted through the shadowy passageway.   
  
As Cloud soon discovered, this was no normal lab. The inside of the building was quiet and open, as if someone was expecting him. A massive central computer was situated on the visible second floor, and this is where Cloud knew he had to go. As he dashed up the winding stairwell, he noticed that he had passed a door marked Hojo, a name he had heard before during his time with the military faction Soldier. He walked up to the central hub, bomb in hand, and placed it on the control panel.   
  
"There we go. This bitch is history."  
  
As the time clicked 5 minutes, before Cloud could even think of escaping, the sirens went off...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : The Battle  
  
  
  
"I see you've come for an explanation, Cloud." said a voice from the rafters.  
  
Cloud tried desperately to find the voices location, but it was to no avail...Hojo already appeared behind him.  
  
"I see you that the bomb is ready to explode. Let me disarm it so we can talk." said Hojo.  
  
Cloud, unsure of what to do, but sane enough to want to live to see another day, handed Hojo the device. Within a matter of seconds, the bomb was disarmed and strewn on the floor.   
  
"What do you want from me." asked Cloud defensively.  
  
"No, no....the question you should be asking is what do you want from ME. I know more about you then you think, Cloud. I know what drives you and I know your reasons for being here right now." said Hojo.  
  
"If your so sure about my life, maybe I should start callin you Moses." joked Cloud.  
  
"This isn't joke time, I'm afraid."  
  
Cloud shut his face, embarrassed and nervous as Hojo began to pace around the lab, hands clasped together around his back as in deep thought.  
  
"You know, I never expected my studies to take me where I am today. But with Shinra compensating me oh so dearly, I have had no choice but to comply with their demands. In a way, what I'm doing here is forced, but then again the more I think about it, the more I want to know for myself the true meaning of....life. Have you ever asked yourself that question, Cloud?" inquired Hojo.  
  
"Never....I don't want to know what I can't understand. I don't want to ponder reasons why man is here when I can be out experiencing what life has to offer. If you ask me, all your studies are a a bunch of bullshit. Your goals, Shinra's wishes, they're totally different and will clash soon enough. You know this, so why the hell are you proceeding with the work and not trying to stop it?" said Cloud.  
  
"Some questions you may never understand, Cloud, but I pose this thought on you. Why stop when there is so much in this world that has been left unanswered? The book of Jenova tells us that man was put here as a test, a test to see if Earth could be prosperous with its various resources. Obviously, it is, but now there is a question of who put man on Earth? Why hasn't man expanded to the Outer continents visited by our ancestors millions of years ago? Why doesn't man want to know the truth and stop living day by day according to the rules of others. I want to know the answers to these questions, Cloud, and with the resources at my disposal, thanks to Shinra, I can make my dreams come true. I don't care what Shinra does with the Mako or the outer continents. I can tell you, however, that their means for wanting these questions asked is not for the good of man, but rather for the destruction of the current groundwork so they can map out a new one by oppressing and controlling the people until they have no choice but to give in to their control. Shinra plans to use this Mako energy as the power to get this done...and the man they put their faith in his Sephiroth." said Hojo.  
  
Cloud gasped. A name he hasn't heard in years, ever since his days in Soldier. He had always dreamed of being Sephiroth's friend and partner on the battle field, fighting side by side for the sake of Shinra. But one day 8 years ago, Sephiroth went mad while checking on a Mako reactor in Nibelhiem. Some say that he locked himself in Dr. Leonhart's mansion for days, reading the scriptures and finding out the truth of his existence. It was no secret that Sephiroth was different from the rest. The strange silvery glow in his eyes proved that to all who inquired...  
  
"I don't know why your telling me all of this, but thank you. I never thought that I'd be collaborating with the bad guys, but I guess I was wrong. Times have changed Hojo. Boulder is stronger then ever, and we are taking every major step to make sure that Shinra's activities are halted before it all gets out of control. With the information you've given me, we now know what we are up to. For that, I thank you." said Cloud.  
  
"Like I said, I'm not in this for Shinra but rather, for myself. I know in my heart that what they are doing is wrong, but if I speak up and tell them to stop before something goes wrong, they will cut my funding and in turn shatter my dream. Please understand my situation." pleaded Hojo.  
  
"I understand, Hojo."  
  
With that, the two men shook hands and Cloud made his way outside to greet Wedge. Mission accomplished...or was it?  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready....I've been waitin for this my whole life."  
  
"I hope you know what your gettin into, kid. We hired you for one reason and one reason alone, because you're the best, and dammit, I expect nothing less then perfect from you. This ain't no small time work you been used to in the country. This is it, top of the game my friend. Don't blow it."  
  
"Whoa...don't forget who your talking to. Quit runnin your mouth and lets get down to business. I didn't come out here for a little fireside chat."  
  
"Heh....well then...let's see what your made of."  
  
The two men swiftly made their way up the scaffolding of the newly constructed genetics labratory in downtown Midgar. The night was alive with the sounds below, the sounds of the poor and restless scrounging for whatever they could substitute for food and drink. The idea of ncessity, to the people in the lower city, was becoming something harder and harder to grasp, as food and water supplies were both cut off by the aristocracy living above.   
  
Midgar was an enclosed city run by the use of the earth's energy called Mako. Mako energy, although hard to grasp its true origin and composition, was said to encompass the powers of the souls lost to the reaper as time drifted by. The energy of the dead was reunited with the earth through their passing, and according to famed theorist Dr. Leonhart, allowed the earth to complete its cycle in replenishing things lost, such as trees and water. Mako energy in its pure form was a rare commodity to find as the company running Midgar and monopolizing the Mako trade, called Shinra, had a stranglehold on all known functioning depositories in the New Continent. Reports from the rebel alliance in the lower city, Boulder, have discovered that Shinra has been building these Mako "reactors" to stock the energy in its pure form for future uses not yet known. But according to Dr. Leonhart, the book of Jenova predicted a day of destruction and empowerment by one man, a man who used the Mako energy for his own evil gains. To prevent this from happening, rebels from around the globe gather to fight the Shinra, hoping to cease their advancements to the Outer Continents. If that battle is lost, their dreams and hopes for a better world may die with it, as Shinra Corp. will be that dark horse looking for total power and control.   
  
Meanwhile, on the top of the lab....  
  
"Let's go! What are you waiting for! We're on the clock here."  
  
"Dammit Wedge, get with it. You gotta crack this password so I can move on."  
  
"God Dammit Cloud, I lost my fuckin shoe on the way up. Quit worryin bout these codes will you." said Wedge.  
  
"The only reason I'm worryin you son of a bitch is because if we don't get out of here in 10 minutes, the bomb is gonna explode with me inside. I'm sure known what happens when someone gets caught with an exploding bomb in their hands you moron. Let's go here. I don't what to expect on the inside, whether its resistance or a god damn maze." screamed Cloud, frantically.  
  
  
"4, 5, 2, 1....IN! Go dammit! I'll be waitin here for you to get back."   
  
"Alright! If I'm not back in 9 minutes, get the fuck outta here cuz you know somethin is not right. Just save yourself and don't look back!" screamed Cloud as he sprinted through the shadowy passageway.   
  
As Cloud soon discovered, this was no normal lab. The inside of the building was quiet and open, as if someone was expecting him. A massive central computer was situated on the visible second floor, and this is where Cloud knew he had to go. As he dashed up the winding stairwell, he noticed that he had passed a door marked Hojo, a name he had heard before during his time with the military faction Soldier. He walked up to the central hub, bomb in hand, and placed it on the control panel.   
  
"There we go. This bitch is history."  
  
As the time clicked 5 minutes, before Cloud could even think of escaping, the sirens went off...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : The Battle  
  
  
  
"I see you've come for an explanation, Cloud." said a voice from the rafters.  
  
Cloud tried desperately to find the voices location, but it was to no avail...Hojo already appeared behind him.  
  
"I see you that the bomb is ready to explode. Let me disarm it so we can talk." said Hojo.  
  
Cloud, unsure of what to do, but sane enough to want to live to see another day, handed Hojo the device. Within a matter of seconds, the bomb was disarmed and strewn on the floor.   
  
"What do you want from me." asked Cloud defensively.  
  
"No, no....the question you should be asking is what do you want from ME. I know more about you then you think, Cloud. I know what drives you and I know your reasons for being here right now." said Hojo.  
  
"If your so sure about my life, maybe I should start callin you Moses." joked Cloud.  
  
"This isn't joketime, I'm afraid."  
  
Cloud shut his face, embarassed and nervous as Hojo began to pace around the lab, hands clasped together around his back as in deep thought.  
  
"You know, I never expected my studies to take me where I am today. But with Shinra compensating me oh so dearly, I have had no choice but to comply with their demands. In a way, what I'm doing here is forced, but then again the more I think about it, the more I want to know for myself the true meaning of....life. Have you ever asked yourself that question, Cloud?" inquired Hojo.  
  
"Never....I don't want to know what I can't understand. I don't want to ponder reasons why man is here when I can be out experiencing what life has to offer. If you ask me, all your studies are a a bunch of bullshit. Your goals, Shinra's wishes, they're totally different and will clash soon enough. You know this, so why the hell are you proceeding with the work and not trying to stop it?" said Cloud.  
  
"Some questions you may never understand, Cloud, but I pose this thought on you. Why stop when there is so much in this world that has been left unanswered? The book of Jenova tells us that man was put here as a test, a test to see if Earth could be prosperous with its various resources. Obviously, it is, but now there is a question of who put man on Earth? Why hasn't man expanded to the Outer continents visited by our ancestors millions of years ago? Why doesn't man want to know the truth and stop living day by day according to the rules of others. I want to know the answers to these questions, Cloud, and with the resources at my disposal, thanks to Shinra, I can make my dreams come true. I don't care what Shinra does with the Mako or the outer continents. I can tell you, however, that their means for wanting these questions asked is not for the good of man, but rather for the destruction of the current groundwork so they can map out a new one by oppressing and controlling the people until they have no choice but to give in to their control. Shinra plans to use this Mako energy as the power to get this done...and the man they put their faith in his Sephiroth." said Hojo.  
  
Cloud gasped. A name he hasn't heard in years, ever since his days in Soldier. He had always dreamed of being Sephiroth's friend and partner on the battle field, fighting side by side for the sake of Shinra. But one day 8 years ago, Sephiroth went mad while checking on a Mako reactor in Nibelhiem. Some say that he locked himself in Dr. Leonhart's mansion for days, reading the scriptures and finding out the truth of his existence. It was no secret that Sephiroth was different from the rest. The strange silvery glow in his eyes proved that to all who inquired...  
  
"I don't know why your telling me all of this, but thank you. I never thought that I'd be collaborating with the bad guys, but I guess I was wrong. Times have changed Hojo. Boulder is stronger then ever, and we are taking every major step to make sure that Shinra's activities are halted before it all gets out of control. With the information you've given me, we now know what we are up to. For that, I thank you." said Cloud.  
  
"Like I said, I'm not in this for Shinra but rather, for myself. I know in my heart that what they are doing is wrong, but if I speak up and tell them to stop before something goes wrong, they will cut my funding and in turn shatter my dream. Please understand my situation." pleaded Hojo.  
  
"I understand, Hojo."  
  
With that, the two men shook hands and Cloud made his way outside to greet Wedge. Mission accomplished...or was it?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3   
  
  
~~~**That night at Boulder Headquarters.....**~~~  
  
  
"Dammit Wedge, I can't take this shit no more! That soldier motha fucka thinks he's top dogg around here, but he ain't seen nothin yet....*grrrr*....when he gonna collect his pay dammit. I wanna see this bitch eye to eye."  
  
Zidane paced around the bar fuming mad, misplacing bar stools and drinking like a sailor back from a 3 hour tour. Zidane was the head of the Boulder movement, a true leader that lost his right hand during a struggle with his lone brother years prior.   
  
Wedge stopped by the bar that evening to tell Zidane that Cloud was conversing with the enemy, although he was not sure what words were exchanged. He informed his leader that Hojo and Cloud seemed cautious to be around each other at first, but feelings soon shifted and the two men became almost friendly towards each other, as if something was said that gave Cloud a change of heart. Zidane, the furiour warrior that he is, was irate after hearing this. He knows that he cannot have a contact that is siding with both sides of the conflict. The safety of his people and the preservation of the movement were the only things he cared about more then his wife Jen, and their daughter Adria.   
  
Jen and Adria were over by the Pinball machine enjoying a few rounds while Zidane and Wedge spoke. Jen understood what her husband was involved with and often felt that it was her duty to help in the cause as well. Zidane on the other hand would not allow this, obviously caring for the security of his dear wife and daughter. Jen, however, saw things differently, and she went about it herself to make various arrangements and contacts behind her husband's back. Ever since Jen was a child, she was brought up around first class fighters. Her father was skilled in the arts of war, and through his influence, Jen picked up a few of his tactics and put them in her arsenal as well. She was not the defenseless wife her husband thought her to be. Jen was much more then that...and much more to the resistance.   
  
"Zidane, I don't understand why we can't proceed as planned. Cloud has done his job and has done it well. We don't need his services any longer." said Jen.  
  
"I know, I know....but there is a flipside to this." said Zidane. "Cloud apparently has contacts inside the Shinra Headquarters, and maybe, just maybe if we can scrape up enough money, he'll tip us off on their plans. Jen, I know how you feel about this whole thing, but please understand that it'll all be ok. I have a feeling that Cloud will be a vital tool in our plans, if only he plays along." said Zidane.  
  
"Its not that I don't trust you honey....it's....well...it's just that I don't want anyone getting hurt. Who knows! Zidane can just as easily be compensated by the Shinra and tip them off as to our location and plans. I don't want that to happen because I feel that we are the only chance the people of Midgar have to survive. We can't throw this opportunity away by taking this risk!" said Jen.  
  
"I know....but I also know that you can't go through life without taking chances...and well....it's not like we have a better plan. Shinra is on our ass and they are guarding the reactors tight as can be. I don't know what to say." said Zidane.  
  
Jen sighed and then leaned on her husband's shoulder.  
  
"I do. I trust you Zidane. Do what you think is best."   
  
With that, Zidane turned and gave his wife a hug...  
  
  
Chapter 4 : Awakening  
  
  
"Why me?"  
  
These words repeated in Cloud's head as he roamed the back alleys of Midgar, unsure of his path and unsure of his purpose.   
  
"What Hojo said to me....how can this be? How can I be so different?"   
  
These words....these questions were all that followed him on his way.   
  
Cloud then takes a seat on a cliff overlooking the only pleasant thing the people of Midgar have in their lives...the river.  
  
"Life....what does it all mean? We are all pawns played by the hand of something greater...nothing more. Hojo...   
  
*Cloud rises...*  
  
"WHY ME! I'M NOT EVEN A REAL MAN...I'M AN EXPERIMENT CREATED BY YOUR HANDS....*sits*...what is my purpose? I cannot be who Hojo says I am...the leader of mankind....the savior of the world...the savior of humanity...how can a "test" be so great? a thing created by man? How can it be? Arghhhhhhhh!"  
  
Cloud then rises and turns his back to the cliff...  
  
This cannot be...this....*splash*  
  
~~**~~  
  
Awake...at last...  
  
"Good morning, Cloud. You've been unconscious for the past three days now and we weren't sure if you were going to make it. I'm glad you've come through."  
  
Cloud, still disoriented from his fall, undoubtely knew who was talking to him.  
  
"Ugh....ough....Hey Jen...how did I get here?"   
  
"Well, Zidane was out searching for our next course of action when he came across your body lying in the marsh. He wasn't sure what happend so he picked you up and carried you here, and well this is where you stayed for a few days. I guess the rest is history." said Jen.  
  
"Oh...well....tell Zidane thank you....I'm not even sure what happened myself...or what came over me. I...I can't remember..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Cloud...you've done so much for us these past weeks that we feel there is nothing we can't do for you. Get your rest and see how you feel in the morning. Good night dear."  
  
"Good night."  
  
**Door closes...*  
  
*Fools....hehe.....they go about their lives day in and day out, same routine....pawns in my game of life. I have seen the light...and now I will take them with me...I will save these people...hehe."   
  
**Fade to black...**  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 : A Lesson  
  
  
Back and forth....back and forth....  
  
Zidane paced around the gates Reactor 8 near the town of Nibelhiem, planning the groups next course of action. If this reactor is blown, he thought, Upper City might succumb to the demands of the lower civilains and the revolution might cease. If not, however, Zidane had bigger plans, plans which included blowing the support beams that held the two cities apart and Upper City elevated from the ground. If this was done, the entire city of Midgar would cease to exist....but then again...a life without Midgar could only help the people, not hurt them. Zidane paced knowing full well the consequences of each move, trying to devise a plan that would deliver the biggest blow with the smallest risk. Damn, he thought. We could use Cloud right about now...  
  
"So why don't you." said a voice from the woods.  
  
"Cloud?" questioned Zidane.  
  
"Long time no see, eh. I couldn't let you guys go alone on this....I'm to involved. Besides, I need my money *grin*." said Cloud.  
  
"Heh, thats what I fuckin thought. A former member of Soldier always lookin out for himself and no one else. Well....there's not much to say is there....we really need you this time. Think you can help?" said Zidane.  
  
"What do you think. I went through 8 years of my life doin the best military training the Shinra could offer. Am I ready *scoffs*...enter the game Zidane, heh.   
  
"Good...now come with me."  
  
The two men went back to camp to devise a plan. Cloud suggested that they go for the kill and take out the support beams, thus allowing for Upper City to fall on Lower City, inevitably killing hundreds upon thousands of innocent people. He argued saying that the loss of those lives will safe millions more in the future. Zidane, however, could not bear to see those innocent lives lost, and argued for the bombing of the 8th Mako reactor. In the end, Zidane's view went over well with the rest of the rebel groups, and the plan to bomb Mako 8 was set in motion.  
  
"You two, bypass the front door locks and signal us when we should make our move. Jesse and Seph, climb up the fire escape and try and infiltrate the reactor through the rooftop. Cloud and Wedge, you guys know what to do. Let's do it boys. No excuses....this must get done." said Zidane.  
  
*Various cheers and screams from the group*  
  
"Wedge....I need you on this one. I have a feeling this will be a tough reactor to get into. Your gonna have to guide me on my way." said Cloud.  
  
"No problem....just tell me when you need help." said Wedge.  
  
"Ok....lets rock." said a determined, but curiously grinning Cloud.  
  
The teams each went their separate ways and the operation was set in motion. Wedge disarmed the door locks as Cloud made his way through the winding halls and various doorways, fighting all in his path, leaving mercy for no one. As the two made their way through the reactor, Cloud noticed something...something set him off....Hojo...  
  
"Wedge...stay here." said Cloud.  
  
Suddenly Zidane and the rest of the groups ran up and gathered around Wedge.   
  
"Where's Cloud? How the hell can you let him go alone, Wedge! You know we can't trust him!"   
  
"He's....holy...shi.." said a stunned Wedge.  
  
Cloud was standing on a platform that encircled the reactor core, clasping Hojo around hte throat, hanging him over the edge. If he let him fall, Hojo would burn to death from the power of the crude Mako energy.   
  
"Cloud!! What are you doing!" screamed Zidane.  
  
Cloud glanced over and then smirked towards Zidane...  
  
"Humans....they will never understand...I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago, Zidane....teaching the world a lesson...teaching mankind how cruel untamed life can be. Hojo...you made me as an example...now its your turn to be mine...goodbye old friend." said Cloud.  
  
Cloud released his grasp...and Hojo screamed mercilessly as he plunged to his death...  
  
"What the hell...everyone...get out now...RUN!!!!"  
  
*Fade to black...*  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 : Remembrance  
  
  
"Cloud...."  
  
"Are you there?"  
  
"Speak to me...what are you feeling?"  
  
"It will be ok...I promise...follow the path, Cloud...follow it..."  
  
~~*~~ Awakes~~*~~  
  
"Wha....where am I....the sun...ugh...Tifa? Zidane?....Anyone....I...can't feel anything...what happened to me?" mumbled Cloud.  
  
"Cloud...rest a while longer....we have to talk about last night." said a voice from the corner of the room.  
  
"What....happened last night?...asked Cloud  
  
"Nothing...please rest....I'll be back in a few hours." said the voice.  
  
*~~*Downstairs*~~*  
  
"Tifa, we have a situation. Something is terribly wrong with Cloud. Just like the other night, he can't remember anything thats happened to him the times before he goes mad...its like something is overtaking his body...like pure hatred...but I have another thing to tell you that I didn't last night before I told you all to escape...there was some..."   
  
"Hey.." said a drousy Cloud stumbling down the steps.  
  
"Zidane...what is it?" said Tifa.  
  
"One moment. Everyone sit. We have to talk." said Zidane. "Cloud, are you positive you don't remember anything from last night?  
  
"All I remember was breaking into the place and then...everything...I don't know...something felt like it possessed me, like a spirit or something living inside me. I remember seeing a light...but I couldn't feel anything after that. The next thing I knew...I was in the bed upstairs." said Cloud.  
  
"Cloud, there is something I must tell you both you and Tifa, something I saw last night that no one else did. After everyone ran...something came down from the rafters of the reactor and knocked you out...he was a man that looked just like you, only with flowing silver hair and light blue eyes...and a long blade which he yielded by his side...Cloud...he said that he was your brother...Sephiroth" said Zidane.  
  
"My brother? I don't have a brother...I need to see Hojo about this!" said a startled Cloud.  
  
"Cloud...Hojo is dead. You...you killed him last night." said Zidane.  
  
"I...no....I couldn't have...Hojo..." said Cloud..."Leave me alone...I need to think." muttered Cloud as he slowly walked out of the house and down to the moonlit river.  
  
"Tifa, we have to do something about this. We have to find out what this Sephiroth character is up to...Tifa, Cloud needs our help. We can't just abandon him like this and you know it." said Zidane.  
  
"Yeah..I know Zidane. I'll be back later...I'm going to talk to Cloud. Don't wait up." said Tifa as she gave her husband a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"G'night dear...."  
  
*~*~*Fade to Black~*~*~*  



End file.
